vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story is a game in the Mario & Luigi series. The main characters are Mario, Luigi, and Bowser. The main antagonist is Fawful. Plot A mysterious disease known as "The Blorbs" sweeps across the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach convenes an emergency meeting inside her castle. Peach, Toadsworth, Toadbert, and the other Toads discuss the mysterious disease when a Star Sprite names Starlow arrives. She reveals that the Blorbs seem to be incurable. Soon, Mario and Luigi join the meeting, but Bowser also arrives and tries kidnapping Peach. Mario easily defeats Bowser, who is sent hurtling out of the castle. Bowser lands in a forest, where his minion Kamek revives him. Bowser makes his way through the forest, finally coming to a mysterious shop. The owner of the shop gives Bowser a "Lucky Shroom," which is promptly eaten by Bowser after it is revealed that it can allow him to beat Mario. However, the mushroom turns Bowser into a living vacuum. Bowser returns to Peach's Castle, where he inhales all of the participants of the meeting before fainting. Mario is separated from the others and ends up in the Trash Pit of Bowser's body. Mario rescues Starlow and Luigi, and they set off in search of Princess Peach. The bros. obtain hammers and learn a special attack before they exit the Trash Pit. They come across Toad Square, a central part of Bowser where the Toads set up shop. Starlow leads the Mario Bros. to an exposed nerve. Mario whacks it with his hammer, waking up Bowser. Bowser wakes up inside a cave. He is soon informed by Starlow that he has visitors inside of him. Bowser makes his way through the cave, until he reaches a barrier. He tries to breathe fire, but his fire has somehow been stopped. Bowser takes the other route and exits the cave. Bowser meets the villain who gave him the mushroom: Fawful. Fawful orders his minion, Midbus, to fight Bowser. Bowser loses due to the mushroom's effect on his body. Fawful reveals that he has taken control of Bowser's Castle before he and Midbus leave. Bowser is determined to win his castle back, so he journeys toward his castle. Bowser travels to Plack beach, where he meets Broque Monsieur. Broque Monsieur is trapped on an island, and promises Bowser a Vacuum Block if he is rescued. The Mario Bros. stimulate Bowser's arm muscles, allowing him to pull the island to shore. Broque Monsieur then gives the block to Bowser. Bowser continues on and sees the Sea Pipe Statue. A Fawfulcopter, one of Fawful's inventions, appears and tells Bowser that the Sea Pipe Statue will stop him from making it to the castle. Bowser fights the Sea Pipe Statue, with help from the Mario Bros. After it is defeated, it becomes a fountain. Bowser drinks from the fountain and his insides fill with water. At this point, Bowser asks for Starlow's name, which she gives as "Chippy." The Mario Bros. enter deeper into Bowser's body. After adventuring around the Pump Works, they rescue Toadsworth and retrieve a Stingler which opens up more pathways throughout Bowser's body. The bros find a huge bug blocking Bowser's flame pipe. After a battle, the bug is defeated, and Bowser can once again breathe fire. Bowser torches the trees blocking his path and meets Broque Monsieur again. Broque Monsieur is looking for Broggy, his dog. Broggy does not seem like himself, and Bowser fights him with his new fire breath. After Broggy calms down, Broque Monsieur thanks Bowser. Bowser proceeds to Dimble Wood. Bowser meets his minions, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk. They escaped Bowser's Castle with a cannon, but forgot the Banzai Bill. Bowser and the minions go off in search of a Banzai Bill. Bowser enters Wiggler's Farm, where he finds a huge carrot. He uproots the vegetable with his strength, planning to use it as ammo, but an angry Wiggler appears from the hole in the ground. The Wiggler demands that Bowser take responsibility by eating the carrot. He promises a Banzai Bill if Bowser eats it in a minute. Bowser agrees, eating the entire vegetable in time. However, the Wiggler becomes even more angry, and fights Bowser. Bowser wins, causing the Wiggler to give Bowser the Banzai Bill. As Bowser returns to the cannon, he is stricken with a bellyache. The Mario Bros. investigate inside Bowser's Nerve Cluster. The bros meet Durmite, an insect inside the carrot Bowser ate. After being defeated, it shrinks and hops away. The bros march on before falling into a pit, where they meet Toadbert. Toadbert discovers a nerve connected to Bowser's arm. Luigi whacks the nerve, which unlocks Bowser's sliding punch. Bowser uses the new move to bust through boulders and quickly return to the cannon. Bowser and his minions fire the Banzai Bill at Bowser's former castle. Fawful had upgraded the castle, however, and it used its new flight ability to dodge the missile and travel toward Dimble Wood. It lands on top of Bowser, crushing him. This unlocks a new area in Bowser's body. The Mario Bros. attempt to revive Bowser with adrenaline, and end up not just reviving him, but making him grow into a giant. The new, giant Bowser takes his former castle on, sending it back to its original spot before shrinking. Bowser continues traveling to his castle. Bowser reaches his castle, but it hovers out of reach. Midbus sends a large iron ball at Bowser, who flings it back at the castle, causing it to descend. Bowser enters his castle, now the "Fawful Theater." Bowser enters the theater, and complains that there are no seats left. A Goomba prepares his special seat, and Bowser sits. The Fawful Show soon starts, and Bowser's rigged chair sends him flying onto the stage. Bowser competes against Midbus in a cage fight. After Bowser wins, he is led off to a victory feast. Bowser eats too much and becomes chubby, and gets stuck in the floor. The Mario Bros. enter Bowser's Flab Zone to search for Princess Peach. They learn the Spin Jump, and use it to cross many gaps. The bros manage to find Peach, but the Beta Kretin kidnap her and form into the Alpha Kretin. The bros defeat Alpha Kretin and rescue Peach. This is when Peach telles Starlow and the bros about the Dark Star, an ancient artifact with evil powers. However, Fawful uses a ray gun to grab Princess Peach from inside Bowser's body. Bowser falls to the lower floor, where he exercises and literally burns up his fat. He walks over to the Bob-omb Storage area, and the resulting explosion sends him flying across the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser flies into a hole in the ground and ends up in an underground tunnel. He finds the Monty Bros, who are trying to make a tunnel to Toad Town. He helps by pushing the drill vehicle all the way to the Toad Town caves. Bowser tries to leave, but is electrocuted by a security device. This affects the Pipe Yard inside Bowser's body. The bros investigate and find that a pipe obstructing the path has fallen over. They find that all the pipes Bowser inhaled were compiled in the area. The bros enter a purple pipe. The bros emerge in the Toad Town Caves. They enter the first pipe they see and emerge above ground. Waking around, they use the spin jump and air vents to propel themselves into the air. They finally find a large Blue Shell block. After hitting it, all of the Blue Shell blocks inside are scattered around the Kingdom. Then, a gang of Paratroopas appear. They test Mario and Luigi and give them Attack Pieces. The bros return underground. They come across Bowser, who is still unconscious. Then they hear Fawful further down the caves. Using the Blue Shell blocks, they hit levers which affect bridges. They rush to stop Fawful from obtaining the Dark Star, but are too late. The bros enter another pipe and emerge in Toad Town. Category:Games released on the Nintendo DS Category:Games released in 2009 Category:Games that are rated E Category:Games by AlphaDream